Partners
by Mike Paterno
Summary: A love story; Gary and Marissa discover that they may be more than just best friends.


PARTNERS!  
By Mike Paterno  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition, it's characters and situations are the property of Columbia/Tri-Star Television and CBS Productions. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended and no profit is being made.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A love story; Gary and Marissa discover that they may be more than just best friends.  
  
Author's notes: This story could have been the first episode of the fifth season (my wish, anyway) and I dedicate it to all Early Edition fans everywhere. (A special thanks to Mary Coventry for encouraging me to write it!)  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was after Midnight and McGinty's was closed when Gary and Toni Brigatti entered the bar through the front door. The two of them were yelling loudly at each other.  
  
"HOBSON! I wouldn't go out with you again if....if you were the LAST man on earth and we had to repopulate the whole damn planet!" screamed Brigatti as she turned on her heels to leave.  
  
"YEAH! Well the same goes double for me, Brigatti, I gotta get my head examined for thinking I could ever have any feelings for you!" Gary shot back, "Ya know what your problem is, Brigatti? YOU'RE YOU!"  
  
As Brigatti slammed the door on her way out, Gary turned and went behind the bar to grab a beer. In the dark, sitting over at the front bar was Marissa, slowly sipping a glass of red wine.  
  
"I take it your date with the detective didn't go all that well, Gary, would you like to come over here and talk about it?"  
  
"Marissa! What the hell are you doing here?" Gary was surprised to see her in the bar this late.  
  
"I had some paperwork to do and I thought I'd have a glass of wine before I left for home. So, what went wrong or don't you want to tell me?"  
  
"I'll tell ya," replied Gary as he walked over with a beer in his hand, "That...that woman is impossible! She said I'm going nowhere and I have no goals! She said I'm irresponsible and I don't care about my future! She said I'm immature!" He threw his arms up in the air.  
  
"Are you finished?" inquired Marissa.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," answered Gary sheepishly, "I'm, uh, sorry I took it out on you. I...I didn't mean to." He took a sip of his beer and looked over at her in the dim light.  
  
"Would you like some advice from someone that cares about you?" she asked softly.  
  
"I....I suppose so."  
  
"You might not like what I have to say."  
  
"It's okay, go ahead, Marissa."  
  
"You ARE irresponsible and immature, Gary, she's right about that," said Marissa sternly.  
  
Gary shook his head.  
  
"But," she continued, "You also have a big heart and a gentle soul," she smiled, "And as for goals, all you've ever really wanted is a wife and kids. I'd say that's a pretty nice future plan."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but ever since I've been getting The Paper, I've had to put my personal life on hold, Marissa! I'm not getting any younger and I just want to have a life!"  
  
Gary shook his head again, "Look at Chuck! He got married and for some reason that I can't figure out, Jade loves him. I just want a woman who loves me for who I am, that's all. Is that too much to ask?" He sipped his beer and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Well, to be honest," she replied, "I never thought Brigatti was someone that you should have dated. I just didn't think she was right for you."  
  
Gary perked his head up, "Howzat?"  
  
"I....I really didn't like her, but you're my best friend and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
"I wouldn't have listened to you anyway." he quipped.  
  
"I know, but I still didn't want to hurt you with what I thought," she continued, "And as for Erica, well, the less said, the better. I'm sorry I ever told you to go after her."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Marissa sipped her wine, took a deep breath and faced Gary's direction. "I- I do know a woman, one that loves you for the person that you are, only she, well, is a bit shy when it comes to telling you."  
  
"Really?" inquired Gary, "who?"  
  
"I.....I can't..I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You....you might not return her feelings."  
  
"But what if I did?"  
  
"Gary, she would be devastated if you knew how she felt and you didn't return her love for you."  
  
"Marissa! You've got to tell me! Please, I beg you! Do you know if she wants kids?" he pleaded.  
  
"Yes, Gary, she does." Marissa replied timidly.  
  
"Who, Marissa, who is she?" demanded Gary.  
  
Marissa stood up at the bar, finished her wine in one gulp, turned towards him and with a single tear running down her cheek, very quietly answered him. "It....it's......me."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"YOU?" Gary was shocked.  
  
"WHY? Why did I tell you? I feel like such a fool! Maybe I should just go! I'm sorry if I've upset you, please, I-I shouldn't have said anything." She was very embarrassed and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"H-how long have you f-felt this way?"  
  
"Please, Gary, I-I'm so sorry." Marissa collapsed onto her barstool.  
  
"It's okay, really, I-I...," Gary paused and then softly said, "I love you, too."  
  
Through her tears, Marissa quietly asked, "What did you just say?"  
  
"I love you, too." He smiled and reached out for her hand.  
  
Marissa's tears of humiliation suddenly became tears of joy.  
  
"I've waited nearly two years to hear that from you. I-I could never have told you how I felt. I-I was too scared, I thought I....I might lose you as my friend." She managed a weak smile.  
  
He placed his arms around Marissa, kissed her lovingly and gave her a firm, but reassuring hug, "There's no need to be scared now and you would never have lost me anyway."  
  
"Oh, Gary, I-I just don't know what to say. Please tell me that this isn't a dream. I can feel your touch and I want to believe it's real, but....."  
  
He gently kissed her on the lips, "It's real."  
  
"I love you, Gary Hobson."  
  
"Excuse me for a moment, Marissa, but I think a celebration is in order!"  
  
"Celebration?"  
  
"Uh-huh, champagne and not the cheap stuff, either!"  
  
"That...that sounds wonderful, Gary, I really do feel like having some." She beamed broadly.  
  
He laughed, "That smile of yours could light up half of Chicago!"  
  
Gary walked over to behind the bar, flipped on the lights and then made sure that the front door was locked. "I'll be right back, Marissa, I'm gonna get us the champagne and something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?"  
  
"Strawberries! I would love some champagne and strawberries!"  
  
"You've got it!"  
  
He returned with the champagne on ice and a plate filled with large strawberries.  
  
"Would madame care to accompany me to the table?" asked Gary as he guided her along.  
  
Marissa could only giggle while he held her arm.  
  
As Gary opened the bottle, it made a loud pop. He then poured both of their glasses, sat down and raised his, "To us!"  
  
"To us!" Marissa echoed.  
  
"So, tell me," he asked her, "When did you first know how you felt?"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"I've always cared for you, Gary, but I think I finally realized that I loved you...when I almost lost you."  
  
"Lost me? What do you mean?"  
  
Marissa's expression changed to one of sadness, "Do you remember when you read your own obituary in The Paper?"  
  
"How could I forget." Gary quietly replied.  
  
"While I waited outside that old carpet store, I suddenly realized that if you didn't come out of there alive, I-I would have lost a lot more than just my best friend and business partner....I would have lost the man that I'd fallen in love with." She paused for a moment to compose herself, "I knew you were involved with Erica and I was casually dating Emmet, but somehow I knew that both situations wouldn't last."  
  
She sighed deeply, "And after you were rescued, I promised myself that someday I'd tell you how I felt, but as time progressed on, it became impossible for me to tell you. I kept believing you might think I was, well, silly."  
  
"I could never think you were silly!"  
  
"I know that now, but it was very difficult for me, Gary, I'm both blind and black. What chance did I have with you, the All-American boy?"  
  
"You've always been special to me, Marissa, even when we worked together at the brokerage firm." He smiled, "I really looked forward to the times that we went to lunch or came here for a drink after work. Marcia was hardly ever home and I seemed to be spending more time with you than with her. Don't get me wrong, at the time, I loved my wife, but you'd listen to me and I was happy to have the company."  
  
Marissa smiled again and Gary continued, "Do you remember when I first got The Paper?"  
  
"Gary, of course I do! One of the first things that you did was to win the money for me to buy Spike. I could never thank you enough for all of the nice things that you've done for me!" She sipped her glass, "At the time, I just thought you were being kind to the blind girl, that's all."  
  
"No," said Gary, "It was never that at all. I've always admired you, mostly from afar. I thought you wouldn't be interested in me."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"When I was dating Erica...."  
  
"Do we have to bring her up?" interrupted Marissa.  
  
"I remember a time when you seemed to like her."  
  
"Yes, but then I got to know her, Gary. I may've been a bit jealous of her, but she hurt you and I've had nothing but contempt for the little witch since."  
  
Gary laughed loudly.  
  
"I said witch, Gary."  
  
"I know you did. What I was trying to say before you interrupted me was, it's when I was with her that I realized I...I should have been with you. When I came out of that collapsed carpet store, the first person I looked for was you, not her. I had to put my arms around you. I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and came so close to doing it at that moment, but then I thought of you and Emmet and, well, I couldn't."  
  
"Oh, Gary! We both fell in love at the same time!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
As the night went on, Gary and Marissa drank the champagne and fed each other strawberries. After the bottle was finished, Gary went to the storeroom for another. Marissa got up from the table and made her way over to the jukebox to play some music, but forgot that the music titles weren't in Braille.  
  
"Shoot! I want to play a song for us, but I can't....oh, Gary, I'm so stupid...I just wanted to add to our celebration." Marissa was frustrated and it showed.  
  
"Hey! Don't get upset," said Gary, "What do you want to play? I'll do it for you." He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead, then moved down to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on them.  
  
"I don't really care what the song is, Gary, as long as it's a love song and, well, a song that we could say is *ours*." She smiled.  
  
Gary played Seal's 'Kissed by a Rose'.  
  
Marissa kissed him in approval of his choice.  
  
They finished off the second bottle of champagne and just sat at the table, holding each other's hands.  
  
"Marissa...do you know that it's three o'clock in the morning?" chuckled Gary.  
  
"Really?" she answered, "Who ever said 'time flies when you're having fun' is right!"  
  
Gary laughed and said, "They certainly were!" he paused, "Um, Marissa, I think it's too late for you to get a cab and, well, I think I've had a little too much to drink to drive you home."  
  
"Yep, I agree with you on both counts, Gary, and I guess I'm a bit..inebri....ineb..in.., uh, tipsy, too."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I guess I can sleep on the sofa in the office," she told him," It's not like I haven't done it before, you know."  
  
"No and I won't let you."  
  
"Gary?"  
  
"It's not comfortable and I....I just...I think....," he sighed, "I want you to stay in the loft."  
  
"Uh....Gary, I don't think that's a good idea," Marissa exclaimed, "I mean, after all, our feelings...."  
  
"I don't mean it that way," Gary replied, "I'll sleep on my couch and you can sleep in the bed."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Marissa looked concerned, "I don't want us to end up doing something that we might regret later on. I love you, Gary, but I don't want to rush anything."  
  
"We won't, I promise."  
  
Marissa smiled, "I believe you. Okay, let's get some sleep, after all, you get The Paper in a few hours."  
  
"Don't I know it!"  
  
The two of them embraced, kissed each other tenderly and then walked arm in arm up to the loft.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Good Sunday morning, Chicago. The time is now 6:30 and....."  
  
Gary reached over and turned off the clock radio next to the sofa he'd been sleeping on.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
As Gary walked over to the door, he glanced over at his bed and saw Marissa was sleeping peacefully. Smiling broadly, he opened the door and picked up tomorrow's paper.  
  
"Good morning, Cat," he whispered, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Meow!" The cat ran to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get you something to eat in a moment, buddy."  
  
"Rowwrr."  
  
After feeding the cat, Gary took his shower and then came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Uh...Gary, is that you?" asked Marissa as she woke up.  
  
"Go back to sleep, it's Sunday and you don't have to be anywhere." he told her while dressing.  
  
She smiled, "I'm up and I don't want to go back to sleep."  
  
"Have it your way, I'm just trying to help."  
  
"Hmm, you know, you didn't snore last night."  
  
"I didn't? That's good," he laughed, "I wish I could say the same for you!"  
  
"I...I snore?" Marissa was puzzled.  
  
"No, of course not, I was just kidding!"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Gary, that wasn't funny."  
  
"I thought it was," he chuckled, "Do you want some coffee? I just made it."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
He brought a cup over to her as she sat up in bed.  
  
"I'm gonna go downstairs to read The Paper and to give you some privacy to wash up. I'll leave you a clean towel on the bathroom door."  
  
Gary then gave her a kiss, "Good morning, Marissa, I love you."  
  
She returned his kiss, "I love you, too."  
  
*************  
  
Gary looked through The Paper as he sat at the bar sipping coffee. He would glance towards the office every now and then while waiting for Marissa to come down and join him. The smile on his face quickly disappeared when he saw a headline that made him drop his coffee cup.  
  
'Blind Bar Owner Dies In Fall On Stairs', the story read, 'Marissa Clark, 34, of Chicago and one of the owners of the popular River North bar, McGinty's, died early Sunday morning in a stairwell accident. Clark, who was blind, had apparently slipped on the stairs that accessed the loft apartment of McGinty's co-owner, Gary Hobson, located above the bar. Clark had been upstairs in the loft and was making her way down to the bar area of McGinty's when the accident occurred. The coroner's office stated that she died from a broken neck received in the fall. Clark's business partner, Hobson, could not be reached for comment.'  
  
As he raced to the stairs, Gary had tears in his eyes, "MARISSA!!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Marissa was on the landing that separated the flights of stairs between the office and the loft.  
  
"Gary, are you okay?" she asked as she took a step down.  
  
Gary watched in horror as her foot slipped on the top stair. Running like the track star he had once been, he got there just as she began to fall and grabbed her. Pulling Marissa close to him, he didn't say a word as he hugged and kissed her.  
  
"Gary?" Marissa felt the wetness on his face as he hugged her, "What...what's wrong?"  
  
"Um..n-nothing, I....I just missed you, th-that's all."  
  
"I won't have you lying to me now that we're a couple, Gary! Was something going to happen to me?"  
  
"Um...I-I..."  
  
"Gary!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was going to happen?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Marissa," Gary quietly replied, "What matters is, that it didn't happen."  
  
"I was going to get hurt somehow, wasn't I?"  
  
"Please, just hold me now, Marissa," he said, "I don't ever want to lose you."  
  
She cradled Gary's head in her arms and wiped away his tears, "It's okay, I understand, we won't talk about it." She then kissed him reassuringly.  
  
*************  
  
As the two of them sat at the bar eating breakfast, Marissa gently rubbed Gary's back and then started to play with his hair.  
  
"Stop that!" he said, laughing, "My hair has enough problems without you messing it up!"  
  
"I'm sure it looks great no matter what I do to it, partner."  
  
"It was nice to hear you refer to us as a couple earlier," he said, "I think that's the first time either one of us has said it."  
  
"I know, Gary, but you're right, I like the sound of it," she smiled, "Hmm, 'couple', finally." Her playful mood suddenly changed to one of seriousness, "I want you to promise that you'll never lie to me again about what's in The Paper. I'm not sure how many times that you've saved my life and probably don't want to know, but if you want this relationship to work, Gary, you've got to be truthful with me, okay?"  
  
"I...I understand, but sometimes it's....well, difficult."  
  
"Gary Hobson! You promise me!"  
  
"I promise," he said, "In the future to tell you the truth about what's in The Paper."  
  
"Starting in the present, not the future!"  
  
"Starting now." He placed his hand on her face, gently stroking her cheek and kissing it.  
  
"Okay, partner, I believe you. So, is there anything else you have to take care of today?"  
  
"No, that was it, Sundays are usually pretty slow."  
  
She grinned, "Good, because I have somewhere I'd like to take you!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Take me somewhere?" Gary smiled, "What, pray tell, did you have in mind?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Marissa replied, "And I'm sure that you'll love it!"  
  
"It's not gonna be much of a surprise if I have to drive us there."  
  
Marissa laughed, "You don't!" She could barely contain her pleasure, "We're going to take a cab!"  
  
"You're in charge."  
  
"First," she said, "We have to stop at my apartment for me to change my clothes and freshen up a bit," Marissa had a devilish grin on her angelic face, "Then I'll fix you a good lunch and after we eat, I'll take you to your surprise!"  
  
Gary looked perplexed, "I can't figure you out, Marissa, one minute you're scolding me and the next you act like the greatest girlfriend in the world."  
  
"I'm a woman, Gary."  
  
"I, ehem, did notice."  
  
"About time!" she giggled.  
  
"Do we have time for me to call my Mom and Dad?" he asked, "I just wanna tell them about us, if that's okay with you. I would kinda like them to know."  
  
"Sure, go ahead," she told him, "I think Lois and Bernie are wonderful, but I won't lie to you, I'm just a bit nervous, I mean, it's one thing to be your best friend and business partner, but your, um, you know..."  
  
"Girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I hope they'll accept me as that." She cringed slightly.  
  
"They will," Gary replied, "They both love you, Marissa, they love you very much."  
  
"And I love them, and their son very much, too."  
  
"Then let's go to the office and give them a call....together," said Gary as he stood up and reached for Marissa's arm, "I'm sure they'll wanna talk to you, too, okay?"  
  
"Okay." said Marissa as Gary led her away from the bar.  
  
*************  
  
"Goodbye, Son, I'm very happy for you and Marissa!.....Take care and call your father and me soon,okay?......Give Marissa a kiss from us....'bye." Lois put down the phone and sighed loudly.  
  
"Hey, Lo, what's wrong?" asked Bernie, "Aren't you happy about Gar and Marissa?"  
  
"I am....it's just, well, I have some reservations, Bernie."  
  
"What....hey, you're not upset because Marissa's black, are you?" Bernie was surprised, "C'mon, Lo, this isn't like you!"  
  
"Of course not, Bernie!" she replied, "You know me better than that! It's just that, well, if they get married and have children, can Marissa cope with them? After all, she is blind."  
  
"Hey! Who's been taking care of our Gary for the last few years? I'll tell you who! Marissa, that's who!" Bernie folded his arms across his chest and smiled.  
  
"That's true," Lois chuckled, "If Marissa can take care of him, coping with children should be a breeze!"  
  
"That's my Lo!"  
  
*************  
  
"Should I change my clothes, Marissa?" asked Gary, "I want to dress right for your surprise."  
  
"Gary, you're asking a blind person about what you're wearing."  
  
"Uh, right, um, what should I wear?"  
  
"Jeans and a nice shirt would be fine."  
  
Gary looked down at the coffee stained and wrinkled shirt he had on, "Let me just change my shirt and we'll be ready to go!"  
  
"Good!" she grinned, "Like I said before, we'll stop at my place first."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
After the cab ride, Gary and Marissa arrived at her apartment.  
  
"You know," he said, "In all the years I've known you, I've never been here before. In fact, I don't even think I've had any of your cooking, either."  
  
"Well, it's not like I never invited you, Gary. You always came up with an excuse not to show up."  
  
"Uh....well, that's true, but in my defense, it was usually because The Paper got in the way."  
  
"I know," she then smiled, "Why don't you sit down and watch some TV while I get myself ready? It won't take that long for me to change."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Marissa made her way to her bedroom to change her clothes, Gary turned on the TV and relaxed on her sofa.  
  
After a few minutes, she emerged from her bedroom wearing a multi-color floral print blouse and blue jeans, "How do I look?"  
  
"Wow!" Gary replied, "You look great! Ya know, I've never seen you in jeans before."  
  
She laughed, "That's funny, I've never seen you in them, either!"  
  
"Ha-Ha, very funny, don't quit your day job." He scowled.  
  
"I won't," still laughing, she asked, "Are you ready for lunch?"  
  
"Uh-huh, whatcha gonna make?"  
  
"Something that our chef, Mario, taught me to fix."  
  
"Oh? What might that be?"  
  
"Giambatto!"  
  
"Gee-I'm-whato?" he asked.  
  
"Giambatto, Gary," she replied, "It's Italian sausage, potatoes, peppers and onions."  
  
"That sounds great, can I help at all?"  
  
"Yes, you can help by staying out of my kitchen, okay?"  
  
"Uh...okay."  
  
*************  
  
"That was excellent, Marissa, I never knew that you were such a good cook!"  
  
"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, Gary, but I hope you'll take the time to find out."  
  
"I will!" he replied, "Now let me at least help you with the dishes."  
  
"There really aren't that many," she said, "And we can do them later. Now let's get ready to go to your surp......"  
  
"I've got a gas problem!" Gary suddenly interrupted.  
  
"That's rude, Gary!"  
  
"No, a gas explosion!" he exclaimed, "This wasn't in The Paper earlier! A woman is killed when there's a natural gas leak in her townhouse. Oh, no! I can't believe it! You'll never guess who it is?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"BRIGATTI!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
"BRIGATTI?" replied Marissa angrily, "Of all of the people you have to save, why does it have to be her?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not crazy about doing it either, Marissa, but, well, I have to."  
  
"I know you have to, Gary, so...go..." Marissa sighed, "I'll take you to that surprise another time."  
  
Gary began leaving, but stopped short of her door, "Wait a second," he asked, "Do ya wanna come with me?"  
  
"Me?" her face perked up, "Are you asking me to come with you on a save?"  
  
"Well, you've always wanted to help me with The Paper," he smiled, "So, are you coming or not?"  
  
Marissa grinned, "Let's go, partner!"  
  
Once in the cab, Marissa leaned over and quietly asked Gary, "So, what's your plan?"  
  
"I don't have one yet," he said as he put his arm around her, "Any ideas?"  
  
"What time does it happen?" she asked.  
  
Gary looked at The Paper, "Three twenty-five."  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
He glanced at his watch, "Five after three."  
  
"You could tell her that we were walking by and I smelled gas....she'd probably believe that, since being blind gives me a keener sense of smell than most people." Marissa had a smug look on her face.  
  
"Hey, that's pretty good and it just might work." Gary kissed her and then said to the cab driver, "Buddy, could you stop the cab here?"  
  
"Mister," the cab driver answered, "It's a half block from where you told me you wanted to go!"  
  
"I changed my mind, pal, okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Gary helped Marissa out of the cab and led her by the arm as they walked towards Brigatti's townhouse.  
  
"Okay, Marissa, it's Showtime!"  
  
"I'm ready, Gary!"  
  
*************  
  
Toni Brigatti was in the kitchen preparing her Sunday dinner. After checking a pot that was simmering on the stove, she turned on a ceiling fan. As she left to light some scented candles in her dining room, the breeze created by the fan blew out the burner under the simmering pot, releasing gas into her kitchen.  
  
After lighting the candles, Brigatti then went into her living room to relax and watch TV. She sat down on her sofa and slowly started drifting off to sleep.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Marissa, there's a pay phone about thirty feet down the sidewalk on your left hand side. I want you to call 911, tell them that there's a strong odor of gas and then stay there! If there's an explosion, I want you as far away as possible!"  
  
"Okay, Gary, but what about you?" she replied, "I don't want you taking any reckless chances!"  
  
"Believe me," he said, "I don't plan to! Now go!"  
  
Marissa quickly made her way towards the pay phone, tapping her white cane on the sidewalk in a large sweeping motion that she only did when she was in a hurry.  
  
Gary ran to Brigatti's front door and tried to open it as he rang her doorbell. Not getting an answer, he knocked hard on the door until his hand started to throb in pain. He then peered in her front window and saw Brigatti sprawled out on her sofa, motionless.  
  
Gary tried to open the window, but it was also locked. Looking around, he saw a large rock in Brigatti's front garden. Grabbing it, he smashed a pane of glass closest to the latch. After opening the window, he was met by a strong odor of gas. He crawled in, ran to Brigatti, slung her over his shoulder and ran out the front door, just as the gas ignited.  
  
The ensuing blast knocked Gary and Brigatti about nine feet forward, landing them on the grass of her front yard, covered in debris.  
  
After hearing the explosion from the where he had told her to stay, Marissa quickly made her way to Brigatti's yard, waving her cane wildly and screaming Gary's name.  
  
"GARY?.....GARY?.....OH, GOD!.....GARY?....ANSWER ME!!"  
  
Thinking only of Gary and not being careful about where she was walking, Marissa tripped over a large piece of door framing that had been blown off the house in the explosion and landed on her head, knocking her unconscious. She lay only four feet away from Gary, who, along with Brigatti, was also out cold.  
  
*************  
  
The fire department arrived, along with the police. An unmarked police car then pulled up to the scene, just as firemen, paramedics and uniformed police officers were surveying the situation.  
  
Getting out of the unmarked car to start his investigation was Detective Paul Armstrong. Seeing the three bodies lying in the front yard, he instantly recognized one of them.  
  
"HOBSON! I should have guessed!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Gary woke up in the emergency room of Northwestern Memorial Hospital.  
  
"W-where am I?" he said, dazed and confused.  
  
"In the hospital, Mr. Hobson," said the doctor who was looking him over, "We're just checking to see if you've had any internal injuries. You appear to be okay, but I'm going to run a few more tests just to be sure."  
  
"I...I have a friend...she's blind...is she waiting for me?"  
  
"You mean, Ms. Clark?"  
  
Gary nodded his head.  
  
"She was brought in at the same time as you were. She had a slight concussion that she received after falling, but she'll be alright."  
  
"W-where is she? I need...I want to see her!"  
  
"Soon, Mr. Hobson, we need to finish our tests first."  
  
"The other woman...uh...I was with...Brigatti, is she okay?"  
  
"You're a hero, Mr. Hobson, you saved her life. She's recovering from some minor injuries and is under sedation, but she'll be fine."  
  
"Uh...that's good to know."  
  
"We're going to take you to X-ray now, Mr. Hobson, okay?"  
  
*************  
  
Gary was in a hospital room waiting for his test results when he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
"Hobson."  
  
He recognized it immediately as Armstrong's.  
  
"Armstrong? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to find out why you happened to be at Brigatti's home when it exploded. So, are you going to tell me the truth or was this another one of those strange coincidences that always seem to follow you around wherever you go?"  
  
"I-I was out walking with my girlfriend and she smelled gas, sh-she's blind and has a better sense of smell than I do. I, uh, just reacted the way anyone would, I suppose."  
  
"I don't buy it, Hobson," replied the detective, "But since that's the same story that Clark gave me when I spoke to her, I'll have to accept it for now." He pointed his finger at Gary, "I'm going to keep my eye on you....and that blind girlfriend of yours for that matter, Hobson, so watch your step!"  
  
After Armstrong left the room, Gary let out a sigh of relief.  
  
*************  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" asked Marissa as she entered the hospital room.  
  
"Marissa! Are you okay? They told me that you got hurt!" Gary leapt from his bed to hug and kiss her.  
  
"I'm fine, just a small bump on my noggin," she replied after returning his kiss, "How about you, partner, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright, I'm just waiting for some test results to come back so they can release me, that's all."  
  
"I guess you know that Brigatti is going to be okay, Gary," she said, "I might not care for her, but I'm glad that she's alive."  
  
"I'm glad she's sedated." He then continued, "I really don't want to talk her, anyway."  
  
Marissa laughed, "I'm happy to hear that!"  
  
"Thanks for telling Armstrong the story that you did....that guy has it in for me."  
  
"I don't like him either, Gary. He tried to intimidate me, but he couldn't, I wouldn't let him."  
  
A nurse came into the room, "Mr. Hobson, the tests came back negative, so we're going to release you now. If you come with me, we can process your paperwork."  
  
-------------  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Gary and Marissa arrived back at McGinty's a little after nine o'clock that evening. Since it was Sunday, the bar had been closed for about two hours.  
  
"I don't know what you feel like having, Marissa, but I could sure go for a beer right now!"  
  
"Hmm, you know, so could I!"  
  
"Ha! You usually don't drink beer," Gary was surprised, "Are you sure you want one?"  
  
"Yep! I have one once in a blue moon, Gary," she laughed, "Is the moon blue tonight?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Well, this was an interesting first day of our new relationship, partner." Marissa had a sweet smile on her face.  
  
He came over and handed her a bottle of beer, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to see what your surprise was, Marissa, but with The Paper, you never know."  
  
"Maybe you can after all....do we still have Patrick's old karaoke machine around here somewhere?"  
  
"God, I hope not."  
  
"Will you look for it, please?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Humor me. Please look for it, will you?"  
  
Gary sighed, "Okay, but I hope I don't find it!"  
  
He looked in the storage closet near the restrooms and saw it almost immediately, "Damn!"  
  
Marissa laughed, "I take it that means you found it!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good," she chuckled, "Now if you'd be so nice as to set it up for me in back area and hand me the box inside of it with the tapes marked in Braille, I would be very happy."  
  
"Sure," said Gary, "Whatever you want."  
  
"What I want," said Marissa as she pulled out a single tape from the box, "Is for you to sit down, shut up and listen to a song I want to sing to you!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Speaking into the microphone, she said to him, "The surprise I had planned for you today was...that it was 'open mic' day at C.J.'s Pub and I wanted to sing a special song to you," She continued, "But after we couldn't make it, I remembered that Patrick had the music for that song in his tape collection for this machine and I had labeled them all in Braille. So let me go ahead and sing it to you!"  
  
Marissa composed herself, smiled and said in his direction, "The song is 'Saved the best for last'." The music came on and Gary watched her as she started singing to him.  
  
"Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon..."  
  
A huge smile crossed his face while he listened to her.  
  
Marissa continued singing, "All of those nights you came to me, when some silly girl had set you free, you wondered how you'd make it through, I wondered what was wrong with you? 'Cause how could you give your love to someone else and share your dreams with me? Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see. And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed, you go and save the best for last."  
  
Gary stood up, slowly walked over and placed his hand in hers.  
  
Marissa held it tight as she sang the last line, "Just when I thought our chance had passed, you went and saved the best for last....."  
  
Gary and Marissa both had tears streaming down their faces as they embraced and kissed with a passion that neither had ever felt before.  
  
"Th..that song," Gary said, "Th-that was us to a tee."  
  
"I know, Gary," she said as he wiped away her tears, "That's why I wanted to sing it to you. Every time I hear it, I always think of you."  
  
"Let's sit down," he said as he led her to a table, "Today was a typical day with The Paper, Marissa. I want to have this relationship with you more than anything, but I want you to understand, I-I don't ever want this paper to get in our way," Gary held The Paper up, "If it ever does....it goes!" He threw The Paper across the room.  
  
"No, Gary, The Paper needs you and you need The Paper. It won't get in our way, it never has. You know how I've always said that maybe The Paper didn't want you to have a relationship? I was wrong, it did want you to have one, but until today, I didn't know that relationship was ours. I love you, Gary Hobson and will always be here for you. Do you want to know why?"  
  
"Yes," smiled Gary, "I would."  
  
Marissa smiled and reached out for his hand, "Because..we're partners!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
